Akala
by IBsweetandspicy
Summary: R Just in Case! There is no such person as Hermione Granger. There is no mudblood bushy haired bookworm Gryffindor. There is Akala Riddle. There is a pureblood black haired smart Slytherin. Transfer from Durmstrang? Nope!
1. Orphan

The little girl looked at the venomous snake in front of her and smiled. The mamba stopped hissing and came towards the dark haired child. "Shranked envertramo shaomle", she murmured gently. The orphanage head looked on in silence as the reptile wound itself around her charge and bite the baby. She waited for the scream but none came. Then, to her amazement, the girls shoulder glowed faintly silver in the shape of a diamond and faded. Slowly, the girl turned around. "We can go back now. I'm through chatting."  
  
As she spoke she smile for the first time her caretaker had ever seen. And that was three years. Through her astonishment the older female took the little one's hand and the two walked back to the Witch and Wizard Orphanage.  
  
The instant they got back the head, Mikare, started thinking about what she had witnessed. The toddler had never spoken a word. Yet here was the girl chatting away, it seemed, to the black snake that she had found that morning. Then she remembered the unusual air that came with the night the girl was brought to the steps.  
  
_The night was dark and uncommonly cold for late summer. She had been putting extra blankets on the children when Mikare heard a rapping at the giant slab of wood that served as the front entrance. She rushed to see if one of the kids had been locked out. Upon opening the door she started to speak. "How in the world could you be stuck outside on this cold a-"Mikare broke off when she saw the visitor robed in silver and black holding a bundle of deep green in its arms.  
  
A voice flowed from the hood gently, pleading, and mother like. It wept with the emotion of one who cannot bear to do what they must. "Please watch over my daughter. Return her to her father when she is old enough to understand. Don't question what she does for it is what she must do, just as I must do this with out question. You may only give her to a man who has power, money, and a son. Promise me this and you shall be rewarded."  
  
Mikare knew the only answer was yes and so she promised that she would. "I will treat her like she is the only one who matters for the world to exist." The lady's voice came again sadly this time. "That may be the truth. Only time will tell." The ghostly form stiffened for a moment then slowly relaxed.  
  
"This child must be kept safe. On her second birthday, which will be Halloween in a year's time, you must give her this letter. You may think that she will not be able to read so soon but she already knows how. She knows what to do. On her fifth birthday you will present her with this necklace. It is her only memory of who she is and who her birth parents are." Again the figure stiffened and hurriedly passed the child, letter, and jewelry to Mikare.  
  
As soon as her mission was accomplished the silver cloak turned black. Mikare had one last question. "Wait! Who is the béb's father? I must know." Her voice sounded too loud for the calmness that had resumed. A whisper in the wind told only the girl's last name. "Riddle."  
_  
Mikare awoke from the trance she had been in to the sound of the doorknocker being slammed against the maple wood. Hurrying to open it she gave orders for the children to be put outside to play. Anyone who wishes to adopt a child wants to meet them when they are happy and playing outside. The witches and wizards of London were no exception. Mikare had sent many children off to good homes in this manner and she wasn't about to stop doing it.  
  
She opened the door to see Lucious Malfloy standing on the front stoop. "Good afternoon Madam. I have come here to adopt a child for my son to play with and my wife to once again spoil. Narcissa wants a girl and Draco doesn't really care as long as they are nice and fun. Hair color and eye color doesn't matter today but the child must be a pure blood of about oh, two or three years old. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Mikare nodded and showed him to the playground. The area was quite beautiful with a swing set and slide to one area, climbing equipment in another, and a small peaceful fountain in one corner. It was by that fountain that the little dark mamba child, as everyone affectionately called her, sat talking to her snake friend. Lucious didn't notice her at first because he was looking at all the other laughing and playing children who didn't even invite the lonely youngster to join in their game of freeze tag. The snake that the girl had been holding suddenly streaked across the play yard and slithered towards the other children. The child hopped off her seat and ran very fast to pick up her pet before it caused any harm.  
  
She started to sooth the reptile and that was when Lucious Malfloy got his first good look at the little girl. Perfect. And she can marry Draco when they get older. I wonder what her name is. He snapped out of his thoughts and directly asked the question to Mikare. "I don't know. She was brought to us little more than two years ago and is almost exactly the type of child you are looking for. I only know her last name and it may not be her last name at all. I think that it's Riddle." Mikare hesitated then spoke again. "If you want to know her first name, ask her. She knows more about herself than I do."  
  
She called the girl over. "Bébé! Come here! This is Lucious Malfloy. Would you like to go live with him and have a brother to play with?" The child didn't answer for a moment. When she spoke her voice sounded like that of the woman who had brought her to the orphanage. "Yes, I would. But don't adopt me sir. Just give me a place to grow up as myself. The last of a great and powerful family."  
  
Mr. Malfloy agreed to her request. On the way to the office Mikare handed him the necklace and gave him the instructions. "The last thing that I need on these forms is a name for her." The girl spoke up. "I already have a name. Akala Viviane Riddle. I need nothing more." The discussion was closed and Akala and Lucious climbed into the carriage which set off for the Malfloy Summer Home in France.  
  
What do you think? Please review and I have set my self a goal. 1,000 words per entry minimum! This chapter was 1,130 words long. Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Dani-Marie 


	2. New Home

Here is chapter2! For the Chickenbutt Llama: You'll have to see in chapter 13!

The first thing that Akala saw in the Malfloy carriage was the color. The entire interior was decked out to the extreme in silver and green. _Very Slytherin_. She thought to herself. Lucious climbed gracefully in beside her and they began to move at a surprisingly fast pace.

Lucious couldn't help but think about how much the little girl in front of him looked like her father. _But she has her mother's sense of importance and will be as desirable as she was when she is a young lady. _The trip was made with minimum conversation because Akala talked mainly with Shaketh, her pet. Together, they looked out at the landscape that literally flashed before their eyes. The carriage didn't bounce with the rocks and stone in the road and soon Akala was fast asleep.

When she woke, Malfloy Sr. spoke. "You know that I have not adopted you and that I am just taking care of you till you are old enough to live by yourself correct?" She nodded. "Good. In that case, I have a few questions for you. First, How old are you? And second, where in the world did you learn to read so fast!" Akala laughed at the last comment.

"Alright. I am four years old and as to where I learned to read so fast, let's just say that it was very boring in that orphanage." Her eyes glistened. Lucious noted that her eyes flashed a honey brown when she was about to cry. But she didn't cry. It was odd.

Their journey came to an end out side a large beach-house-type mansion. In the front yard, although it was almost to big to be called it, stood a cheerful looking woman with pretty blonde hair wearing a sunflowered dress. A small lapdog of sorts was running after a little blonde boy who was around Akala's age. The boy was ridding a miniature broom, which only took him a foot off the perfectly cut lawn. The boy was laughing and the dog was barking.

"Father! Mother, Father's back! He's back!" The blonde started dashing across the lawn.

"Draco! My Dragon! How have been! Where you good for your mother?" Father greeted son with equal enthusiasm. The two started to wrestle and it wasn't until a few rough and tumble moments later that Akala was noticed. Narcissa was laughing and shaking her head at the males wrestling match when, out of the corner of her eye she saw the dark child giggling madly in front of the carriage.

"My dear. You must be the newest member of our family. I am Narcissa Malfloy but you can call me whatever you want. Ignore my son for being so impolite. Draco! DRACO! DRACO AND LUCIOUS MALFLOY MIND YOUR MANNERS!!!!" Akala fought back the urge to giggle again at the sight of the two disheveled men-or boys rather-immediately stop the war. Draco climbed off his father's chest where he had been previously attempting to yank off the nose of his enemy.

"Sorry Mother. My apologies." Then Draco caught sight of Akala. "Hey you wanna go for a ride? I have a broom. Do you like flying? I love it! I'm going to be a Quiditch player when I grow up. Do you know how to play? We could play right now but we don't have enough people. Mother can we have- oops. I forgot my manners again. What is you name? I'm Draco Malfloy." He said the majority of this speech very fast and Akala was surprised that she was able to catch and mentally answer every question before answering aloud.

"First off, my name is Akala Viviane Riddle and I would love to go for a ride on your broom. I love flying and yes I know how to play Quiditch. I have a few questions for you too. I will however save them for later. Eeeexept for one. Do any of you mind snakes?"

The entire family shook their heads and there was a momentary silence during which Akala felt relived that she could keep Shaketh, Narcissa wondered why she asked about snakes, Lucious was thinking about how much he would like to kill the Potter boy as usual and Draco was.... daydreaming about asking his new friend if she wanted a chocolate cupcake. (Well, what can you expect from a four-year-old?)

Draco spoke first. "Do you want a chocolate cupcake? I think that we can get one before the house elves start to become really annoyed because they are _'to busy preparing dinner to serve the young master._'" Akala couldn't help but laugh at the rather correctly pitched impersonation of a house elf. She nodded and the pair raced for the front door only to have Akala pause in the entrance and gawk at the sight in front of her. (Hey you would to if you saw it!)

The walls were set with a deep mahogany paneling that was offset by the goldenrod flowers arranged in the vase below the stairs. She looked up to find a skylight that complimented the hall very nicely.

"_Wow_." She breathed. Draco paused in mid run down the stairs to the kitchen.

"What?" He asked. "It's just the front hall."

"It's gorgeous. I've never seen anything so warm and welcoming. I'm in a fairy tale land where everything is perfect and things are just to good to be true. _Wow._"

Draco didn't get it. "Come on lets get the cupcakes! We're wasting time here!"

She shrugged. Akala had never been anywhere this amazing in her life. But she really wanted that cupcake almost as badly as Draco. The only thing that was holding her back was staring at the house. She followed him. "This is the kitchen. All you have to do to get in is say _Master_ in a really scary voice. Kinda low but not really low. _Master._" Draco told her all this while racing past portraits so fast a wind was blowing.

They stopped in front of a painting of a pastry chef. "Young Draco! Here for more?" was all he had time to say before the painting swung open to reveal several bustling house elves hurrying to and fro preparing many dishes.

"Master Draco has brought a friend! Dobby is getting master more cupcates... err........capcrates oh dear.....ummmmm......cupcakes! Yes Dobby is, Master!" Akala was surprised to find so many cheerful house elves in the same room.

"Don't they ever get too cheerful? I mean they are cooped up here all together working almost non stop...." Draco was having trouble keeping his rather full mouth closed so he wouldn't lose his chocolate cupcakes. He swallowed. And swallowed and swallowed and swallowed some more. Finally the four cupcakes that he had shoved into his mouth were gone.

"No." He replied before eating another cupcake and showing her where she would be sleeping. "It's right across the hall from my room so if you have any trouble-""Just ask me dear."

Akala whirled around to find herself looking directly at a very kind old grandmotherly type of snake, bonnet and all. Shaketh, who had for the most part been forgotten, started hissing. "Oh. So sorry darling! Didn't realize you had a guide already! I'll just be going now..."

"No! I mean I don't have a guide yet. Shaketh is my best friend from the orphanage. He doesn't know his way around here at all. Neither do I."

Draco was getting very bored. Very, very, very bored. The dinner bell rang. Draco took off faster than you could say "Quidditch." "Draco! Young Master Draco! So sorry dear... what did you say your name was?" The "grandmother" shook her head slightly as if to dismiss the subject. "If you follow the hall all the way down to your right you will find two oak doors that lead to the dinning room. I suppose they will be open judging how Draco likes to make appearances."

"I didn't mention my name but it's Akala and thank you!" She called before dashing off to the left before nearly falling down and skidding to the right. (She is only four years old after all!)

She eventually arrived at the correct location and as her extremely helpful - well what ever she was she was very helpful – had predicted the doors were open and Draco was standing at his place panting slightly. Akala grinned at him. "Thanks for leaving me oh chocolate lover one."

"Hey! I happen to like dinner! And breakfast. And lunch and snack and afternoon snack and midnight snack..." Draco drifted off into a wonderland of food only returning when his parents sat and the dinner began to be served. At which point he gobbled up everything he could see.

"I guess that you are on a see food diet huh?" Akala laughed.

"Who Draco? No he just always tries to eat as much as his father." Narcissa replied with a totally straight face but lost it and winked at her female companion. Both laughed when they saw Lucious trying to stop Draco from stealing off Akala's plate while he himself ate from Cissa's.

"What is so funny? I'll never understand what women think is so funny about us men eating our full so that we can go play Quidditch! Hurry up son! Crabbe and Goyle will be here soon. Wait. That leaves us with one player short. Akala will you play with us? You can be Keeper and Draco loves Seeker."

Akala nodded. "But I wanna have a whack at Seeker sometime too." Draco thought about this and agreed to her conditions. With the rest of the team gathered, a rather bloody match ensued and was cut short by Draco catching the snitch in fifteen minutes time. They won naturally.

Late that night Akala was still trying to fall asleep. She finally succeeded only to wake up five minutes later screaming like a banshee. "Noooooooooo! Not that anything, anything!"

Draco rushed into the room his own being only across the hall. "What? What's the matter? Com'n girl, talk!"

She could only shake her head and sob into his embrace. "I miss her so much. So much, so much...."

Draco didn't know what to do. His four-year-old mind had not yet come to the point of maturity where it was not common for two people of the opposite sex to sleep in the same bed if not related. He climbed in beside her and the pair soon drifted off to sleep. When Cissa found them she saw only her son trying to be nice to his new friend.

The love being formed was secret, even to the couple it bonded.


	3. Christmas

All right, all right! I finally updated. Happy? Okay here is Chapter 3 of Akala pronounced Uh-kay-luh. SOME people were having a few issues with pronunciation. Good. Now that we're on the same page…ON WITH THE STORY!

Akala POV

Since that first night I spent at their house Draco and I shared my bed. I had never gone to sleep and slept through the whole night until he did that for me. As long as he was there, I didn't have any nightmares. Since I arrived in May, we had a wonderful time throughout the whole summer.

It started the morning after I arrived. Draco and I woke up and rushed down stairs to breakfast. There was a long, long, LONG buffet table spread along one end of the dinning room, which is immense anyways with its high purple silver ceilings and dark mahogany furnishings set against the pale lavender walls. I always did love to hide in the creamy gauze curtains.

The table had an enormous spread of food on one end and a house elf chef making specialty foods behind it. I looked down at the opposite side and discovered that it held rows of pasties and then, finally, drinks a long ways down. Draco and I looked at each other, and grinned that evil little smile that people see and say "Uh-oh".

"Uh-oh." I guess somebody noticed. " Cissa! We have a problem on aisle Look-who-just-woke-up-and-came-downstairs-to-breakfast-only-to-find-that-we-are-having-a-breakfast-party-on-the-back-terrace!"

I couldn't help it. I had to laugh. Lucious just sounded so funny! He started to chuckle too and before we knew it the whole cluster of us were laughing. Even Cissa was laughing. "Hello my dear. Having a good time Kala? Hmm? You certainly look like it. Now don't forget to eat good things for breakfast. Stay away from the pastries, dink lots of juice and milk, and get a nice hearty omelet with plenty of meat and veggies to eat. I'll go order it for you."

If I had known how good that breakfast would taste I wouldn't have raced straight for the pastry section as soon as Narcissa had finished talking. Draco and I each grabbed two or three-in my case- five or six in Draco's and hurried to the terrace. Alas, we were caught red handed by Lucious who marched us back to Cissa.

We ate one of the pastries we had managed to smuggle on the way but Cissa made Draco hand all of his over but let me keep one. Draco whined but shut up when I passed him mine. Unknown to him, I had taken three and handed over one. I ate the breakfast that Cissa laid out for me but was only able to finish half, because of the colossal omelet that had been packed to the brim with meat and vegetables and smothered in cheese.

Omelets became my favorite breakfast food and I ate them anytime they were available. I made my own French toast, Pancakes, Muffins, and Waffles. I loved to be surrounded by the Kitchen House Elves. As much as I loved the feeling of cooking and eating, I loved flying even more.

Every morning after breakfast, Draco and I would cross the grounds to the Malfloy Quiditch Pitch and ride his broom. It was one of those super fancy ones that had a control gear so that you could switch the maximum altitude the broom would go. Draco was allowed up to 20 meters and I could go 15. We had the best time even if we had to share the broom.

Throughout the summer, Draco and I became the closest of friends. When the weather turned a bit chilly, Cissa announced that it was time to leave the summer home and go to the Estate. The four of us piled into the carriage and started towards London.

" Akala, dear, what is your birthday? You have never told us. All we know, relative to your age that is, is that you are four. I understand that this might be a bit, all right, very late to ask, but do you know?" Cissa was curious and Draco was pretending to not be interested but really it was Lucious' statement. I didn't know the answer to his question. I had no idea when my birthday was.

I told him so. "Well, then we must give you a birthday. Would Boxing Day be good? Or would you like to pick a random day?" (N/A I didn't have a book handy but I think Hermione's birthday is in September or something. I just made something up.)

Not knowing what the best day is I just asked a random day. "What about the tenth day of September? The date is 9-10 so that would be kinda cool." The family smiled.

"Certainly Kala. That would suit us all very well." Lucious whipped out a sliver squar-ish shaped thing and a "pencil" but it didn't have any lead in it. He caught me looking at it curiously and told me that it was a muggle object called a Palm Pilot. He had written my birthday into it using the pencil type thingy which he called a stylist. Draco was confused."You mean like some one who does your hair? You can't write with people Father."

It was supposed to be a joke but Narcissa took the opportunity to teach us about muggle technology and that sort of thing. I don't know when she finally noticed we were asleep but the next morning I woke up in London.

We stayed there for the winter. December was right around the corner and I was wondering what to get my hosts. It wasn't terribly difficult to get to a shop. Around the second week of the month, the Malfoy's took Draco and me to Diagon Alley for Christmas shopping. I was permitted to use Lucious' money because any use of my own would be reported as my father trying to buy something illegal. Lucious kept a very strict account of how much money I spent.

"Oh Kala, Let's get you some new clothes. You really only have twelve outfits. You need at least twenty." Cissa was getting a little carried away. She dragged both Draco and I into the cutest shop you ever saw with a tiny garden full of bunnies, faux flowers, sunshine, happy faces and butterflies. Yuck. The shop wasn't much better. Neither was the owner. She had on the type of pink sweater you know she must have knitted herself. She even pinched my cheeks. _Oh Brother._ "You got that right. What is Mother thinking? I mean, the Lord will die if you get anything from here and wear it. And right in the middle of the Alley, too. What is wrong with her?"

Draco shook his head. I was stunned. "I said that out loud? Oops."

He just looked at me and grinned. Hey, I am only five years old. The only reason I let myself be pampered by this weirdo lady and Cissa was because I came out with a pair of jeans and a blue sweater that I liked despite the fact it had ducks on it. To be honest, I felt sorry for Draco. I mean, this is his mother, you know? He is stuck with her for the rest of his life.

We turned a corner and bam! There was the Quidditch shop. Cissa rolled her eyes but I snuck in and bought Draco a present. With a receipt for Lu of course. I kept a sharp eye out for anymore cutsie stores so that I could drag Cissa in the opposite direction. Finally, I had all my presents and Cissa was satisfied with my newly completed wardrobe. She said twenty was little so she went and said that thirty was still a little small. Then Draco had the nerve to say that he really adored the way I looked in metallic colors and that set his mother off on another wild spree to find anything gold, silver, heck, anything sparkly that caught her eye and was my size. I nearly killed Draco for that one comment.

We arrived back at the mansion-which I didn't like as much as the summer house but was still homey-rather late and went straight to bed. With Draco beside me, of course. My nightmares had ceased and my dreams were much more pleasant. For the rest of the month, our days pass relatively uneventful. I awake on Christmas Day only to find myself and Draco in his bed, under three more quilts than I know were on the night before. Giggling we dash into Cissa and Lu's room and pounce.

"Wake up sleepy heads wake up!" we shout. "Com' on wake up!" As typical adults would, they groan in response. Unlike typical adults, they playfully beg for five more minutes. Tough luck for them; Draco and I are ruthless in our pursuit. They finally allowed themselves to be pulled out of bed. We got downstairs to find that the clock read 12:00 p.m.

"Ooops. Sorry Cissa, Lu. We can't tell when it is morning. We are only five years old."

Draco's attempt at a poor excuse for waking people up who have just gone to sleep didn't sit well with his parents. They hauled us upstairs and told me to make sure Draco stayed in bed until they came to get us in the morning. I thought that they were saying that I was the smart one that wanted to stay in bed but then they told Draco the same thing about me. Humph.

Morning finally cam and we dashed down to see that the huge tree we had decorated a few days before was practically raised another foot by all of the presents that had been stashed under it. Cissa and Lu started to look worried. I looked at Draco only to see that the same expression of innocent greed and cleverness was mirrored on our faces. I don't know how we knew- well, I do know but I'm not telling- when to charge but we both ended up racing for our designated piles at the same time. Before we got there, two brooms speed in front of us out of no where. We turned around and saw Lu twirling his wand and whistling in the way that you know he has something to do with whatever just happened and he's just playing around and acting like he doesn't have a clue. I just grinned at him while Draco went in for interrogation.

"Father, you know where those brooms came from don't you?"

With a look of feigned innocence Lu replied "I haven't any idea of what you're talking about Draco, my dragon. It appears that the came out of thin air. Now who would have done that?"

Draco smirked. "Hey it's your wand out, isn't it?"

Cissa smiled at her son's obviously true question while Lu realized that he had forgotten to replace the proof that he had bought our brooms. "Alright, alright, I admit it. I bought you the brooms. Now go have fun and don't wreak them the first time you fly, you hear me?"

We nodded and raced out into the backyard for some real fun. For the first time Draco and I could fly at the same time on separate brooms. For hours that day, the two of us rode our brooms and had a blast together. Cissa called us in for lunch.

"You know what Kala? We are going to have so much fun when we go to school. I can hardly wait." Draco's words suddenly sent a chill down my spine.

"I don't think that I can go to school Draco. I'm Akala Riddle, Voldemort's daughter. Dumbledore would never let me into the same school as other children, especially muggles. I don't see how I could ever go to Hogwarts." Draco pulled me in for a hug.

"Don't worry Kala. I'll find a way. We still have five years. You will go to school with me. There is still time to find a- Mummy how do you say it? Answer?"

"Solution is the word you're looking for, Draco."

"Yeah, that's it. A soubution-saloocon-Mum how do you say it again? Oh forget it!"

"A solution Draco. Solution." I told him.

"What you said Akala. Whatever you said."

Alright.2, 058 words to the story. Are you happy? Sorry for taking so long. I had school to finish and a new course to start over the summer and it's just been crazy. I hope you liked it. Chapter four is coming up faster than this one. I have more time now.

Dani-Marie


End file.
